My Doll
by Uchikurai
Summary: Complete/For Event ALM II/"Kau tahu Gaara? Gadis ini sangat cerewet dan membuat telingaku sakit. Sayang sekali mulutku tertutup rapat dan mataku yang tidak bisa kubuka sesukaku membuatku tidak bisa melotot dan memarahinya haha..."/Tema Arts and Ages/ RnR Minna


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto****  
****Rated: T****  
****Main Pair: SasoSaku Slight GaaSaku****  
****Genre: Fantasy/Romance****  
****Sumarry: For Event ALM/"Kau tahu Gaara? Gadis ini sangat cerewet dan membuat telingaku sakit. Sayang sekali mulutku tertutup rapat dan mataku yang tidak bisa kubuka sesukaku membuatku tidak bisa melotot dan memarahinya haha..."/Tema Arts and Ages/ RnR Minna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Sakura Haruno, gadis berumur 17 tahun yang hidup sebatangkara. Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil namun rapih peninggalan dari kedua orangtuaku. Aku tidak bersekolah, karna aku bukan termasuk golongan bangsawan. Keseharianku hanya berkebun dan menjadi karyawan tetap di toko bunga temanku.

Meski rasanya sepi, tapi aku masih memiliki boneka kayu berwujud remaja laki-laki yang berambut merah. Boneka kayu itu lebih tinggi lima _centimeter_ dari tinggiku dan kupajang berdiri di pojok kamarku. Sebenarnya aku tak percaya ada boneka yang sangat mirip dengan manusia. Bahkan wajahnya _babyface _dan mulus. Terkadang aku suka berfantasy, seandainya boneka ini hidup.

Aku sedang mengelap tangan boneka kayu yang ku berinama **'Aka'** karna ia berambut merah. Aku tak mengerti dengan imajinasi dan perasaanku, aku sangat suka menganggapnya hidup. Terkadang ada perasaan dimana aku berimajinasi dan tertarik untuk melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih.

Kutaruh kain basah yang tadi ku gunakan untuk mengelap tubuh Aka, lalu aku tatap mata hazelnya. Perlahan aku dekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, aku bayangkan diriku sekarang sedang memulai moment special sepasang kekasih. Bibirku sudah menempel dengan bibir Aka, aku merasa terdorong untuk melakukan lebih. Kudorong kepalaku untuk memperdalam ciuman ini, masih tetap berimajinasi bahwa boneka yang kuajak berciuman ini hidup.

_"Andai kau hidup, aku tidak akan kesepian..."_ batinku sambil melepas ciumanku, dan memeluk tubuh Aka dengan erat. Dingin. Menandakan bahwa Aka benar-benar hanya sebuah boneka kayu yang terbalut _porselen_. Sekali lagi aku berkhayal kalau saat ini aku mendengar detak jantungnya.

Kulepas pelukanku, menatap kelopak mata yang tertutup milik sosok boneka kayu di depanku, aku berbalik dan membuka jendela kamarku. Kurasa ini sudah saatnya untukku mandi dan pergi bekerja di toko bunga temanku.

Limabelas menit berlalu, aku sudah rapih dalam balutan kimono pendek berwarna merah bercorak bunga kamelia, kusanggul rambut panjangku, tak lupa pula dengan bakiak cokelat satu-satunya sandalku. Yup, aku sudah siap untuk berangkat, tapi sebelum berangkat, kusempatkan diri untuk mengecup bibir Aka. "_Itekimasu_..."

Hari ini aku berniat untuk berziarah ke makam orangtuaku sepulang dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Aku akan meminta beberapa tangkai bunga untuk kubawa nanti. Hari ini langit terlihat cerah, kupikir akan banyak hal special yang terjadi padaku seperti Aka yang ternyata bukan boneka, haha aku terlalu banyak berimajinasi. Oh ya jalan setapak dari tempat tinggalku ketempat temanku cukup jauh, dengan berjalan kaki saja membutuhkan waktu kira-kira setengah jam hingga satu jam.

Selama perjalananku, dapat terlihat sebuah bangunan besar nan megah yang terletak di pusat kota, itu adalah istana. Ya, tentu saja ini masih di zaman, dimana aku hanya rakyat kecil. Menaiki kereta kuda hanya dapat dilakukan golongan menengah hingga golongan atas, intinya aku tidak pernah menaiki kereta kuda. Keluargaku hanya keluarga golongan bawah yang dianggap tidak waras karna selalu membuat boneka kayu, sebenarnya bukan membuat boneka kayu yang membuat keluargaku dianggap tidak waras tapi semua terjadi karna nenekku membuat sebuah boneka kayu berambut merah－

－Ya, boneka yang aku maksud adalah Aka. Aka adalah boneka ciptaan nenekku yang dibuat khusus selama beberapa tahun sebelum beliau wafat, setidaknya itulah yang beliau dan orangtuaku akui. Boneka kayu yang dibuat dengan kasih sayang, boneka yang dibuat untuk menampilkan sosok remaja laki-laki yang berambut merah. Bahkan setelah beliau wafat, boneka itu diwariskan kepada kedua orangtuaku, hingga mereka wafat dan akulah yang memiliki boneka itu sekarang.

Memikirkan Aka membuatku sedih. Raut mukaku berubah masam, tatapan mataku berubah sayu kutatap tanah diperjalanan. Aku benci hidup sebatangkara. Aku benci, meski aku masih memiliki teman yang mau menerimaku sebagai pegawai toko bunga keluarganya.

Osh! Aku ga boleh lesu, aku harus semangat. Apa kata I－

－_**Bruk  
**_  
"Aduh..." aku terjatuh karena tidak memperhatikan jalan sejak tadi. Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang yang sedang berdiri menatap kedai dango yang hari ini kelihatannya tutup.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja nona?" sebuah tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih dan bersih terulur ke arahku. Kutatap orang yang mengulurkan tangannya, ia berambut merah. Aka!

"Aka..." gumamku menyerukan isi kepalaku.

"Aka?" Seketika aku tersadar, kembali kealam kenyataan. Tidak mungkin yang di hadapanku ini adalah Aka. Memang mirip sih tapi tidak mungkin kan Aka ada di sini? Setidaknya Aka hanyalah sebuah boneka berwujud manusia, tidak mungkin ia dapat berjalan dan tiba-tiba berada di depan kedai dango, apalagi ia memakai baju resmi yang sepertinya familiar.

"_Go-gomenasai_." Aku segera berdiri dan berogiji ria mengetahui aku sudah ngelantur tak jelas tentang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanku kini. Kulirik daerah sekitar kami, sepi. Aku berfikir hal aneh lagi kali ini melihat setelan bajunya ada lambang kerajaan. Oh _Kami-sama_ apa ini? Tidak mungkin kan dia... seorang...

"_Ouji-sama_...!"

Kami menoleh kearah asal suara, segerombolan prajurit atau pengawal kerajaan berlari menghampiri kami.

"Kita lari!" ucap pemuda berambut merah itu, ia menarik tanganku mau tak mau akupun ikut berlari bersamanya.

Ini pertamakalinya bagiku melihat seorang pangeran berkeliaran di desa pinggiran seperti ini. Pangeran? Tentu saja dia adalah seorang pangeran, para pengawal kerajaan tadi menyebutnya Ouji-sama, dan aku juga pernah mendengar cerita nenek, pangeran Suna akan memiliki anting emas ditelinga kirinya, dan itu jelas terlihat ditelinga kiri pemuda yang masih menarikku untuk berlari ini.

He-Hei ini sama saja aku pulang! Lihat dari sini saja sudah terlihat rumahku, kutarik tangan pangeran yang menarikku hingga kami berhenti berlari, kini giliran aku yang menariknya untuk berlari menuju rumahku. Kupercepat langkahku mengingat ini sangat berbahaya, mereka sudah melihatku ada kemungkinan aku akan dihukum karena dituduh menculik pangeran! Aku tentu tidak ingin disekap dalam penjara bawah tanah karena hal itu!

_**'Brakk' **_suara pintu yang kubanting kasar terdengar menggema. Aku berharap gerombolan penjaga itu tidak melihat kami. Napas kami terengah-engah, ah aku lupa tanganku masih menggenggamnya.

"Maaf..." ucapku, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya untuk memastikan sesuatu di kamarku.

"Kau masih di sana..." rasanya hatiku lega, segera saja kupeluk tubuh dingin itu dengan erat, mencoba meresapi bau kayu yang khas di tubuh itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Kulepas pelukanku pada Aka, aku tersentak mendengar ucapan pangeran yang sempat aku lupakan keberadaannya itu.

"_A-ano... e-etto_..." aku kesulitan untuk menjawab ini semua. Jelas keberadaan Aka cukup terlupakan dikalangan masyarakat semenjak nenek meninggal.

"Namaku Gaara." pangeran memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk hormat padaku. Gaara adalah nama pangeran mahkota negri ini, pangeran yang akan menjadi raja selanjutnya.

Pangeran Gaara melangkahkan kakinya untuk maju mendekatiku. Ia menatap Aka seperti tatapan orang yang familiar. Ia memegang pipi boneka kayu itu dengan lembut. Aku hanya diam membeku di samping tubuh Aka memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan, dan aku memang sedikit waswas pada kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

_'Apa yang ia lakukan pada Aka?'_ Batinku gusar.

"Boneka ini mirip seseorang..." Aku menatap intens sang Pangeran Gaara. Mirip seseorang? Siapa? Apakah keluarga kerajaan pun tahu sejarah tentang Aka yang adalah boneka kayu ciptaan nenekku?

"Aku sempat tak percaya kalau ini hanyalah boneka kayu, aku teringat dia yang pergi berperang dan menghilang tanpa kabar." aku mendengarkan cerita Pangeran Gaara, sesekali kutatap wajah Aka. Bodoh, kenapa aku malah berharap raut itu berubah tawa atau hanya sekedar membuka kelopak matanya? Aka kan hanya boneka, ingat itu Sakura.

"Nanti malam aku ingin mengajakmu mengikuti pesta pernikahan Pangeran Kankurou." ucap Pangeran Gaara menatap mataku, matanya tajam seperti mengatakan perkataannya adalah mutlak.

"Ke-kenapa aku?" tanyaku tergagap, aku akan merasa susah kalau ia menatapku seperti itu. Aku ambil langkah menyamping untuk menyentuh tubuh Aka.

"Aku ingin di rumah saja menemani Aka..." ucapku, menautkan jemariku pada jemari Aka.

"Jadi yang kau maksud Aka adalah boneka ini?" dia tersenyum. Dan sedetik kemudian, senyumnya menghilang tergantikan wajah serius. "Kalau kau tidak datang, Aka akan aku sembunyikan di tempat yang tidak akan pernah kau ketahui." ia mengancamku?

_**'Brakk'  
**_  
Aku dan Pangeran Gaara dengan cepat menoleh menatap pintu yang mengarah ke bagian ruang depan rumahku. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Ayo kita lari!" Pangeran Gaara menarik tangan kananku yang masih bertautan dengan tangan Aka secara paksa. Ia menarikku, mengajakku berlari ke arah jendela di dekat kami. Pangeran Gaara melompat, dan ia tanpa perasaan menarik tanganku lebih keras, membuatku terjatuh menimpanya sebelum aku sempat melompat.

Dunia seakan berpusat hanya padaku dan Pangeran Gaara, bahkan beberapa derap langkah kaki yang tertangkap daun telingaku berhenti. Kakiku yang sakit membuatku tidak bisa segera bergerak untuk menjauh dari tubuh Pangeran Gaara. Sedangkan Pangeran Gaara hanya terdiam menatapku, tanpa melakukan suatu tindakan untuk menolongku.

"Jauhi tubuh pangeran, perempuan jalang!" ucap salah satu prajurit di dekatku yang segera melemparkanku menjauhi tubuh Pangeran Gaara. Tubuhku membentur dinding cukup keras, kakiku sakit, punggungku, kepalaku, seluruh tubuhku rasanya sakit sekali.

"Anda baik-baik saja _Ouji-sama_?" dan yang terakhir kulihat sebelum gelap adalah prajurit yang melemparku itu membungkuk hormat, dan prajurit yang lain berusaha membantu Pangeran Gaara berdiri_. Kami-sama_, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

…

Hidungku mencium aroma wewangian _jasmine_, wanginya yang lembut memanjakan indera penciumanku. Perlahan kelopak mataku terbuka, dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah－

Aku segera mendudukan diriku, dan mengucek mataku yang kurasa salah lihat. Berkali-kali aku mengucek mataku dan beralih menatap sosok di depanku, sosok itu sama sekali tidak berubah bentuk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sosok di depanku bertanya padaku dan merangkak ke arahku. Aku terdiam.

Beberpa detik setelah aku terdiam, aku segera mengorek lubang telingaku seolah-olah telingaku kotor dan aku salah dengar barusan.

"Hihi... kau ini tidak berubah, kau selalu saja polos seperti ini, Sakura." sosok itu mendekat dan semakin dekat padaku. Oh _Kami-sama_ apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa menggenggam erat seprei ranjang tempatku terbangun tadi. Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, aku merasa tak berkutik, dan semakin tak berkutik ketika mata berwarna hazel itu tertutup di akhiri bibir lembut yang menekan bibirku.

Sosok itu membuka mata hazelnya dengan perlahan dan menampilkan tatapan sayu yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar, bibir itu sudah tidak menempel pada bibirku. Tapi sosok itu seperti semakin mendekat pada diriku.

－"A-Aka..." aku tak percaya pada sosok yang tengah menatapku kini. Ya, sosok itu adalah sosok Aka, boneka kayu berambut merah yang selalu kupajang berdiri di sudut kamarku.

Aka sepertinya tidak memperdulikan gumamanku. Alih-alih memperdulikan, kepalanya saja malah tenggelam pada leherku. Tubuhku menegang ketika kurasakan benda hangat dan basah tengah menjilati leherku.

"Aku sudah lama sekali ingin melakukan ini tiap kali kau menciumku saat tubuhku menjelma menjadi boneka, Sakura." suara bisikan itu membuat jantungku semakin berdebar, pipiku tak kalah merah dengan warna rambut sosok mengatakannya.

"Ehm." aku tersentak pada suara deheman keras dari arah pintu. Di sana kulihat Pangeran Gaara tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya. Tatapannya terkesan jengkel melihat ke arahku, atau ke arah Aka?

"Sasori-san, jangan kau pikir kau bisa bebas dari mantera itu, kau bisa seenaknya melakukan hal itu dan mencemari nama kerajaan." Pangeran Gaara yang kata orang-orang dingin berhasil membuatku terpukau karena kalimatnya yang tergolong panjang itu terucap dari mulut Pangeran Gaara sendiri.

"Akh..." seluruh perhatianku langsung teralih pada leherku yang terasa sakit ketika kurasakan benda keras yang kurasa adalah gigi, menggigit leherku. Kepala merah itu menjauh dari leherku dan mengecup bibirku sebelum berbalik menatap sosok Pangeran Gaara di sana.

"Kau tidak punya malu ya?" dengus Pangeran Gaara.

"Duabelas tahun semenjak perang besar yang hampir saja merenggut nyawaku. Dan ditemukan oleh seorang nenek baik hati yang dengan paksa mencekoki aku pil aneh dan mengucapkan perkataan seperti mantera dan boft pandanganku menggelap meski aku masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas." Aka berdiri dan menoleh padaku, menghiraukan ejekan Pangeran Gaara tadi dan malah bercerita dengan raut nostalgia.

"Kau tahu Gaara? Gadis ini sangat cerewet dan membuat telingaku sakit. Sayang sekali mulutku tertutup rapat dan mataku yang tidak bisa kubuka sesukaku membuatku tidak bisa melotot dan memarahinya haha..." Aka mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Jadi selama 12 tahun Aka menjadi boneka, Aka bisa mendengar?" aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Aka.

"Ah sudahlah, itu bisa dibahas lainkali." Pangeran Gaara berjalan mendekati Aka, dan menarik tangannya untuk mengikutinya, namun Aka malah menggenggam tanganku.

Dengan isyarat mata, ia memintaku berdiri. Ya, aku segera berdiri namun kakiku terasa sakit dan membuatku terjatuh.

"Tunggu, aku tidak bisa berdiri." pintaku.

Pangeran Gaara menghela napas dan melepaskan tangan Aka. "Kau gendong dia, aku menunggu kalian di altar kerajaan."

"Ya."

Dan Pangeran Gaara menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Aka yang kini berjongkok memencet hidungku.

"Aku lupa kau baru sadar dari pingsan lima harimu, badanmu mungkin sudah tidak sakit tapi untuk menggerakannya butuh olahraga, ayo belajar bediri." Aka memegangi kedua tanganku dan membimbingku berdiri. Dan aku baru sadar pakaianku sudah berganti menjadi sebuah gaun, dan rambutku terurai, tidak tersanggul seperti terakhir kali kuingat.

"Pesta pernikahan Pangeran Kankurou?" aku teringat permintaan Pangeran Gaara saat itu. Kalau aku pingsan selama lima hari itu tandanya aku belum mengucapkan apapun atas pernikahan Pangeran Kankurou kan?

"Anggaplah ini ucapan terimakasihku karena telah merawatku selama ini. Kau akan belajar berjalan selama ke atap－kita langsung ke atap, di sana tentu ada Pangeran Kankurou, dan anggota kerajaan lainnya."

…

Aku tak percaya aku berdiri di sini, di atap Gedung Istana dengan banyak orang yang menatap ke arah kami. Aku berdiri berdampingan dengan Aka, Putri Tenten, Pangeran Kankurou, Ratu Karura, dan beberapa prajurit kerajaan. Pangeran Gaara berdiri paling depan dari kami, kudengar dari Aka bahwa raja sedang sakit sehingga Pangeran Gaara lah yang mengambil alih tugasnya.

"Rakyat Suna yang kucintai. Hari ini saya, Pangeran Ke-19 Kerajaan Suna menyampaikan kabar gembira bahwa Pangeran Sasori telah kembali setelah perang besar duabelas tahun silam."

Suara Pangeran Gaara sangat lantang dan tegas menyampaikan berita. Aku melihat di bawah sana semua orang saling berbisik setelah mendengar pengumuman tersebut.

Di sebelahku, Aka mulai berjalan mendekati Pangeran Gaara. Kulihat ia menarik napas dalam sebelum suaranya yang tak kalah lantang membungkam seluruh mulut rakyat. Tapi itu tidak lama karena setelahnya semua orang tampak hriuk-priuk dengan gembira memanggil nama 'Sasori-_sama _atau Sasori-_ouji_'. Apakah nama Aka sebenarnya adalah Sasori?

Aku tak pernah ingat di antara anggota keluargaku pernah memanggil boneka kayu berambut merah dengan nama Sasori. Nenek selalu mengatakan ia adalah boneka paling berharga, ayah dan ibu pun hanya mengatakan aku harus merawatnya dengan baik. Aku ingat saat pertamakali melihat Aka aku selalu ingin memegang rambut merahnya. Dan karena rambut merahnya itulah ia kuberi nama Aka.

"...ra? Sakura?" aku tersentak dan menoleh kesana-kemari mencari seseorang yang baru saja memanggilku.

"Sakura?" tatapanku terpaku pada Aka dan Pangeran Gaara yang menatapku, sepertinya Aka lah yang memanggilku. Dengan isyarat kepala Aka menyuruhku mendekat.

Aku hanya terdiam canggung untuk mendekat. Putri Tenten, pasangan Pangeran Kankurou menepuk pundakku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Seketika keberanianku muncul.

Suara gemuruh dari orang-orang di bawah sana mereda begitu aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati dua pangeran di sana.

Aku hanya diam saja ketika Aka menarikku ke sisinya. Rambutku yang tergerai melambai tertiup angin yang memang kencang di atap istana. Aku hanya diam saja ketika Aka merangkulku dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat airmataku melesak keluar.

"Kau tak seharusnya menangis di depan calon rakyatmu Nona." aku tersentak mendengar suara Pangeran Gaara yang terdengar menggoda. Pipiku terasa panas mendengarnya, dan ketika Aka berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan dari tempatnya jantungku terasa semakin bergemuruh.

"Aku akan menikah." Aka mengucapkan tiga kata yang membuatku dan tentu saja semua orang di bawah sana juga terdiam bingung dengan satu pertanyaan sama di kepala kami_. 'Dengan siapa?'_

Bahkan di belakangku, para anggota kerajaan lainnya hanya tersenyum tipis, apa mereka tak penasaran? Entah mengata perasaanku malah menjadi tidak menentu begini, sebenarnya dengan siapa Aka akan menikah? Apakah selama ini ia sudah memiliki calon?

Tiba-tiba saja Aka menarik tanganku, menubrukan tubuhku pada dada bidangnya. "8 November, tepat pada hari ulangtahunku yang ke-48 tahun." dan seketika aku melotot kaget mendengar umur yang ia akui itu.

"Omedettou Nona, kau menikah dengan kakek tua." kudengar suara Pangeran Gaara meledekku. Aka sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ejekan Pangeran Gaara, ia hanya tersenyum menatap rakyatnya yang kini terdiam. Dan saat itulah namaku baru disebutkan sebagai calon pasangan Pangeran Sasori yang lebih akrab kupanggil Aka.

…

Sebuah gaun pernikahan berwarna putih polos berenda dan syal transparan melekat pas pada leherku, rambut merah muda panjangku dibuat keriting pada ujungnya, mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga lily tersemat di kepalaku. Ini adalah hari pernikahanku, 8 November yang juga bertepatan pada hari ulangtahun Aka.

"Apa kau siap?" Aka mengulurkan tangannya padaku, mengajakku untuk menaiki kereta kuda setelah upacara sakral yang kami lakukan beberapa saat lalu.

"Aka..." aku memanggilnya. Namun ia malah menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya yang terbalut sapu tangan putih pada bibirnya.

"Panggil aku, Sasori-_kun_, atau Sasori-_koi_, atau sejenisnya saja. Namaku, Akasuna Sasori, bisakah istriku yang manis ini memanggil nama kecilku?" dan aku mengangguk kecil menyambut tangan kirinya yang tertadah menunggu sambutan dari tanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi, my princess."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_OWARI_**

A/N: Hufffttttt~ ini ff lamaaaaa yang ga pernah kulanjutin, dan begitu denger event ALM, langsung deh aku lanjutin selama 4 Jam Non-Stop! Wow rekor nih! Oneshot terpanjangku! Ah iya, FF ini kupersembahkan untuk event ALM dengan tema Doll :3 Di review ya minna :D

＃Uchikurai 04/04/2013


End file.
